bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Flamma
Flamma (Or Furama) is the leader of Jigoku Kami, and appears to be a very old and powerfull being. He is apparently from Sweden. Appearence: Flamma wears a dark grey cloak with two flame-like symbols on each shoulder. The cloak separates at the waist into two parts, revealing white, somewhat loose pants. He wears black shoes and by unknown reasons, his left hand wears a fingerless glove and has a hole in the middle of the hand, with no wound or such (which resembles a Hollow's hole). He has white, short hair and a small beard and mustache. He looks like an old man, but generally states he is "no old fart". Personality: Equipment: Abilities and Powers: Incredible Reiatsu: Zanpakuto: Atlas ("The God that holds the Earth"), '''is the name of Flamma's Zanpakuto. It takes the shape of two Katanas of various length. He calls them "Ichiken" and "Niiken" (Ichi = one, Nii = two, ken = sword). Ichiken is a long Katana with a white handle and a darker, white sheath. Its guard is shaped like an eight-petal flower, with holes in each "petal". Niiken is a shorter Katana, with also a white sheath and handle. Its guard is oval with a small cylinder in the back of the guard. Stripes go from the frame towards the collar on the guard. Both swords hang diagonally on Flamma's back. '''Shikai: Atlas' Shikai command is "Rule", in which he slams Ichiken and Niiken's handles into each other, creating a circle around him and distorting the Zanpakuto(s) shape. ''Shikai special abilities: ''Atlas has three different abilities, all with their own special command and effect. *'"Defend": '''After this command is spoken, Flamma is wrapped in white armor, completely covering him. He also gains som height, which could be due to the heavy armor. His upper-body is heavily armored, all in white (of course different shades), and he also gains a helmet which completely covers his face. It greatly resembles the mask/helmet Sajin Komamura wore. A couple of slits appear at the face of it, and glowing, white eyes can sometimes be seen through. While in this form, Flamma's Zanpakuto vanishes, but he gains tremendous strength, speed and durability. He can jump astonishing heights, and merely punch away a Cero by swinging his arm. *'"Catch":' After this command is spoken, Ichiken and Niiken fuse and becomes a single Katana. The blade has a white blade with a small slit near the guard, and a white handle. The guard is a square with triangular holes in each flat part, making an X with a squared frame around it. From each edge on the guard, a paperslit attached to a string hangs. With this blade, Flamma can trap anyone inside a spherical globe, completely restraining their movements. Escape can only be made before the sphere closes completely, albeit by using mere speed or some special ability. The blade itself is not suited for destructive actions, more to imprison anyone who touches it inside his spherical prisons. *'"Grow":' After this command is spoken, Ichiken is set in the ground, and surges of white energy resembling water flow out of Niiken, ultimately covering its entire shape. As the white "water" flows around Flamma, Ichiken's blade starts to glow. Soon, limbs stick out of the white energy, and it turns into a white dragon with four legs and wings on its back. Flamma then takes Ichiken back into his hands, and it is capable of large scale destruction. The dragon can itself release powerful blasts of white energy and fly. The blade of Ichiken can generate the same energy, but uses it to make more devestating cuts or release crescent-shaped blasts that fly forward and slice the enemy. '''Bankai:' Not yet revealed.